Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced
Tokyo Mew Mew:Replaced '''is a semi-next gen fanfiction writted by Shiny_re (also under the name NeonLanterns). The story takes place two years after the events of the series canon (discounting A la Mode) where the original Mew team have left for an extended vacation in Europe, leaving Ryou to find replacements. It is sometimes also reffered to as '''Tokyo Mew Mew:R, Mew Mew Replaced or TMMR. The Fanfic has been posted many times since it's original post on Fanart Central (since the author is incredibly flighty and hops accounts and host sites frequently), and is currently being updated on Tumblr alongside the original version. The fanfic is also now available here, on this very wiki . The sequel story is NK4 project . Both stories are going to be discontinued/ put on hiatus indefinately though all the pages will be kept intact and be updated to correspond to all the stuff I had written up for this prior to this decision. Plot Summary Two years after the end of Tokyo Mew Mew, Ichigo Momomiya recieves an invitation to travel to Europe for a few months in an extended holiday. She goes with the other mews, and this leaves Café Mew Mew unmanned. Meanwhile, Natasha Hoshimi is a middle school student who is borderline obsessed with the Mew Mews . Along with her friends, Umeko Takeda and Rinzen Sakuranbo , she begins a Mew Mew fanclub at her school but is constantly berrated by Aoi Kinomi , the student council head. However, Natasha's life soon changes when she's attacked by a fox beast on her way to school and discovers that she is a Mew Mew. Story Arcs 'Becoming a Mew' At the start of the story, Natasha is a normal girl in her second year of middle school. There, she has a fan club for the famous Tokyo Mew Mews who saved Tokyo a few years prior to the beginning of the story. One day, on her way back home from school, theres an earthquake that causes her to pass out and while she is unconscious, Natasha experiences what she believe to be a hallucination of a snow leopard attacking her. She passes it off and returns home with Umeko, only to wake up the next day with severe headaches. On the way to school the next morning, Nastasha wakes up extra early and sets off for school wiout her best friend. On her way, she is attacked by a huge fox monster, but is rescued by a Mew Mew, who turns out to be Umeko. It becomes obvious the dream she had the previous day was more than that, and with Umeko's help Natasha transforms into Mew Starfruit and the two defeat the monster. They are then greeted by Ryou Shirogane who tells them to meet him at Cafe Mew Mew after school. The duo then become official Mew Mews, and are given jobs at the cafe, as replacements for the Tokyo Mew Mew team while they are apparenlyon holiday. The two girls decide to keep there identities a secret and go along with the cover of working at the cafe when they are actually defending the city from a new batch of Chimera Anima that have begun attacking the city. They even go so far as to keep there secret from Rinzen, their other best friend. While juggling their cafe work, secret identities and school life, Umeko dares Natasha to sneak into the boys changing room to get a picture of her crush, Mikan Koushaku. However when Natasha is forced to sneak in, She finds Mikan is actually a cross-dressing girl, and is begged by Mikan to keep the secret, Category:Stories Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced Category:Shiny's Directory Category:Story Hubs 'New Teammates, New Enemies' tba 'A Foe in Mew's clothing' tba 'The Scientists True Intentions' tba Cast New Characters The TMMR universe introduces us to a range of new characters, as well as keeping some older ones. ''--~+SPOILER ALERT!!+~--'' The fanfiction is on-going so not every Mew has been revealed as of yet, so please if you actually care about reading (which I doubt), watch out! *Natasha Hoshimi *Umeko Takeda *Rinzen Sakuranbo *Akito Minami *Mikan Koushaku *Aoi Kinomi *Kashi *Sofure *Mashumaru *Anei Kyuukei *Teru Fukui *Shinichi Kukuou The main cast of Tokyo Mew Mew also appears in the story, including: *Ichigo Momomiya *Mint Aizawa *Lettuce Midorikawa *Pudding Fong *Zakuro Fujiwara *Ryou Shirogane *Keiichiro Akasaka *Masaya Aoyama Changes from Canon Notes/Changes in setting/costumes Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced takes place roughly two years after the end of Tokyo Mew Mew. There are a few liberties taken with the continuity and style in the story. 'Story changes' The main difference in this story is that the Tokyo Mew Mews are not the active group- instead, the Replacement Mew Team is the active group of Mews in Tokyo. This is due to the mews apparantly being on vacation. The setting of the fic is still in tokyo, but in a neighborhood a bit away from Ichigo's. It's still within reach of the park where cafe mew mew is, however the team in TMMR all go to a different (currently unamed) school, and therefor also wear a different uniform. Also, the original Mew Team would have also moved onto higher levels of education in the elapsed time. 'Continuity changes' TMMR does not follow on from A La Mode, nor the video games, so neither Berry or Ringo appear. Furthermore, some of the details in the ending of Tokyo Mew Mew are changed. In this version, the aliens from the original show took a small part of mew aqua back to their home planet. However, here they do not make the trip back, and the three aliens along with the Mew Aqua are lost in space and no word of their whereaboust ever reach their home. This is why the new group of aliens come to earth, as they are confused about where their allies went and also anxious about the recovery of mew aqua. 'Costume notes' As the replacement mew team are separate from the original mews, there are some distinct differneces in their designs. In mew form, all the girls in the team have a black and one other colour pallet in their uniforms. All the girls also have a black ribbon somewhere on their costume. Their cafe uniforms also differ vastly. They are less uniform than the original mew's designs, and fit each girls personality and match the colour schemes of their mew mew outfits. Gallery Allwait.png Concepts.png Hahahahdafuq.jpg Headshots.png Mew wips.png Replaced.png TOKYOMEWMEWREPLACEDCOV1b.png That brilliant one.jpg Tumblr lswpg9KL4j1r44ebmo1 500.jpg Trivia *There have been four different versions of this fanfiction- the raw verson on FAC, the first edit that was on fanfiction.net and Deviantart that changed the premise, the second edit that added revamped a few characters and finally the current version which rebooted and changed the plot drastically. *The series is now discontinued as no more chapters are planned for release. **All pages relating to this fic will be continually updated though, until completion. Navigation Category:Stories Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced Category:Shiny's Directory Category:Story Hubs